NIshimura Book I - An Unknown Destiny
by whiteplums76
Summary: Hikari and Rin have begun their journey. As they travel the countryside the obstacles they face will bring them closer to their destinies, but danger remains. Lurking in the background seeking revenge against the heir of the Nishimura Clan is Ichi Chiryoku along with his servant Izu. Will Hikari be able to obtain his Daiyokai powers in time to defeat them?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

He sat silently on the edge of the cliff. Legs crossed, hands resting on his knees; he closed his eyes allowing his senses to work. The soft breeze blew his hair around his face, tickling his cheeks; he remained focused on his task, but a faint noise broke his concentration. He opened his eyes, but did not turn.

"Must you always sneak around Izu?"

"My apologies young Master."

Ichi Chiryoku turned his head to find his elder servant standing some feet away from him.

"What do you want?"

"Tell me, what is your plan for Nishimura?"

Ichi returned to his previous position, closing his eyes in the process.

"Before you so rudely interrupted me, I was trying to pinpoint his location. It seems he has left that village, traveling with that young miko."

Izu cautioned a step closer to his master.

"And?"

Ichi's brows creased.

"Why do you insist on asking questions?"

Izu, fearful of his tone, bowed slightly and backed away. Annoyed by the interruption, Ichi got to his feet and faced the old man; his eyes were seething with anger.

"You've disturbed me for a reason Izu and it's not because of that pathetic Nishimura…what is it?"

"I have a question young master." When Ichi did not respond, he continued. "Forgive me for asking, but…why did you allow Lord Sesshomaru to live?"

Ichi's eyes narrowed.

"Are you telling me he is alive?"

Izu was surprised his master didn't pick up on it.

"Surely you must have known."

Ichi was astounded. How was Lord Sesshomaru able to survive the attack? Not only did he turn his own powers against him, but the miasma from Mount Hakurei should have done considerable damage to him.

He faced Izu. "How did you come across this information? I do not detect his scent anywhere."

"Forgive me master, but I was passing by the village when I encountered his form. He was still massively wounded, but he was alive."

Ichi's fist clenched, causing the ground beneath them to shake. Izu, frantic over the sensation, scurried up into a tree.

"That old priestess must have placed a concealment spell on him." Ichi whispered with malice. The ground soon ceased moving; Izu dropped to the ground swiftly.

"Concealment spell?" Izu began. "She must be highly skilled if I do say so."

Ichi turned a murderous glare on his comrade who jumped back in horror; Ichi's face soon took on a look of satisfaction.

"Lord Sesshomaru's presence does not concern me…at least not now. Once I rid myself of the Nishimura heir I will surely go back and finish the job." He made his way back over to the cliff and sat.

"Are you sure that's wise young master?"

"Do you doubt I can beat him again?"

"Of course not."

"Then shut up and let me concentrate."

Izu backed away, finding a spot under the tree he just vacated. Placing his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes. Ichi centered his energies on Hikari Nishimura. The images within his mind began to blur; soon they became a whirlpool of scenes, flying through the small villages until it came to rest on a cluster of trees.

He opened his eyes quickly and produced a small smile.

"He hasn't made it that far." He stood, Izu opened his eye. "No doubt that human girl with him will slow him down considerably."

He passed by Izu, who got to his feet and walked beside him.

"Will you need my assistance master?" Izu asked anxiously.

"Yes. Keep the girl busy while I dispose of Nishimura."

Izu smiled crookedly. "Once you've done that what are we gonna do with her?"

"That's up to you old friend…I have no interest in her."

Ichi heard the low crackle Izu's laugh made. Both creatures dissolved into smoke and vanished.

******She pinched the fish along the middle.

"Just right." She whispered as she removed one skewer from the ground. She glanced at it before pinching it once more; taking the stick in both hands, she brought the morsel up to her mouth and bit into it. She closed her eyes in satisfaction.

"What does it taste like?"

With her mouth still full, she turned and found Hikari staring at her; she held out the stick.

"Why don't you try it?"

A corner of his mouth curved upward. He was sitting against a tree with one arm resting on one raised leg.

"I don't eat human food remember?"

She swallowed. "Have you ever tried?" She got up and sat next to him. "Here…I'll break you off a little piece." She tore a small piece of meat from the carcass and handed it to him.

He took it reluctantly and stared at it with disgust.

"It smells horrible." He held it out to her.

She pushed it back toward him. "Lots of things smell bad, but once you get past the smell…it's tasty."

"I don't know."

"Come on, just this one piece…it won't kill you."

"How do you know?" He chuckled, but her serious expression caused his smile to disappear. "Hhhh, alright."

Closing his eyes, he tossed the piece into his mouth and started to chew; Rin watched as he eventually swallowed it.

"Well?"

He opened his eyes and looked down at her food.

"I don't know. I think I need to try another piece." He reached out and extracted another morsel, a larger piece this time. Rin laughed as he dropped it into his mouth.

"I take it you like it?"

"It's not bad." He reached out and tried to extract another piece, but she held it out of his reach.

"Hey, you can have one of the others."

He stretched his hand out further. "I think this one taste better."

"No." She backed up further causing them to fall to the ground; Hikari was on top of her. Rin blushed at his closeness.

"Sorry." He whispered as he quickly sat back up. She did the same.

Hikari got up and removed two of the skewers from the fire; he returned to his spot, handing the second one over to Rin. They ate in silence.

Once the food was gone, Rin and Hikari sat quietly against the tree; she watched as the flames danced.

"Hikari…tell me about your family." She stated quietly.

Hikari shifted in his position, bringing his legs up and wrapping his arms around them. His eyes were glued to the fire.

"As you already know, our clan name is Nishimura which means Western Village. My father's name was Yama nu kiri which means Mountain Mist; if you combine that with our clan name it means Mountain Mist of the western village."

"It's beautiful." She whispered. "What does your name mean?"

"My given name is Wakai Hikari Nishimura…Young Light of the Western Village. My father told me I will be the one who will guide our clan."

"Such beauty in those names Hikari."

"Thank you. My father was a great ruler, before and after Inu no Taisho conquered our land; I was proud when he didn't show the great dog demon disrespect when he won the battle. I think Inu no Taisho saw that as well which is why he gave us that portion of land to rule over. He saw greatness in my father."

"When did your father first come in contact with Chiryoku?"

"The morning of my ceremony. Father was the one who killed Ichi's father…avenging the death of Inu no Taisho; father appeared calm, but Ichi." He paused.

"Do you think Inuyasha's father knew him?"

"Maybe, but there's no way to find that out is there?" She shrugged. "Even if there was, it won't help me gain my powers."

They sat quietly for a while, the fires crackling in the silence.

"You said you can't become a full Daiyokai unless you're proven worthy of the title." Rin started. "How do you do that?"

Hikari remained quiet unsure how to answer the question; Rin waited, but realized he wasn't going to answer.

"I'm still trying to prove I'm worthy of the miko title." She was looking down at her hands then.

Hikari looked at her. "But you healed me fine."

She smiled. "I didn't fully heal you…you did that yourself. I'm not on the same level as Kagome or Kaede."

"You can't compare yourself to others Rin; you have to find your own inner strength."

"Kind of like you." She faced him.

He looked away. "I guess." He said quietly.

"How touching."

The voice brought both Hikari and Rin to their feet quickly; out of the shadows emerged Ichi with Izu right behind him.

"I must admit I'm a bit surprised to find you with a mere human Nishimura; rumor had it your clan frowned upon such a union."

Hikari stood in front of Rin; she grabbed onto his arm.

"How did you find us?" Hikari asked.

Ichi unsheathed his sword, which instantly grew in length. He held it at his side.

"A powerful Daiyokai like myself can do many things." He held out his sword. "Want me to demonstrate more of those powers?"

"Rin, stay back…I don't want you hurt."

"But Hikari." She whispered as she gripped tighter onto his forearm.

"Hide." He whispered in urgency.

Rin stared at Hikari and then at Ichi; it was then she noticed an older man standing behind him. His eyes were glaring at her. Frightened, she turned and proceeded into the woods; Hikari kept both creatures in sight. His insides jumped when he watched as Izu disappeared.

"No…Rin."

He turned and took one step in the opposite direction, but Ichi appeared before him pushing him back with his blade.

"Izu will take care of her…this is our fight."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He ran toward him, but Ichi raised his hand, sending a shockwave to Hikari's chest. This threw him back and into a tree with force; the tree snapped in two, falling to the ground.

Hikari was hunched over, his hands on his chest; he slowly lifted his head.

"There's more where that came from." Ichi mocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Rin was hiding high in the trees, but she knew it was the worse place to be. She heard a loud blast erupt in the distance and watched as the top of a tree fell; her heart pounded as she thought about Hikari going against Chiryoku.

As she leaned over, she felt the presence of someone watching her; looking down, she noticed the short old man who was with Ichi staring up at her. His mouth was open in a sneer, showing his crooked teeth; his large eye never wavered from her spot.

Frightened, Rin sat back attempting to hide; she didn't know what kind powers this yokai possessed, but she didn't want to take any chances. She stayed in her spot for a while and chanced a look back – he was gone.

"Don't worry…I'm still here."

Rin jumped back, almost falling to the ground. Izu was standing behind her, but…how? She didn't hear the leaves move. How was he able to just appear like that? He took a step closer.

"Don't move." Rin held her hands up, palms out.

Izu laughed. "What kind of spell could you possibly use on me? You're not a full miko." He took one more step.

"I'm warning you!" She screamed again, but Izu was undaunted by her words. He took another step and then another.

"That's it!" Rin briefly closed her eyes and focused her energy.

As Izu closed in on her, a ball of energy began to materialize in the middle of her hands; Izu stopped in his stride to watch it. It grew larger. Rin opened her eyes, pulled back both hands and flung it out, sending the light straight into Izu's chest; he let out a loud wail as he was thrown back.

Surprised at her success, she quickly got up and watched as he descended to the ground; he landed with a hard thud and started shaking. His shakes lasted for a few seconds before they stopped; she knew he wasn't dead…just stunned. She exhaled and sat back; that one spell took most of her energy. She lifted her hands and stared at them…they were pink and littered with burn patches from the contact.

She closed her hands into a fist, hating the fact that her powers did this. She wanted to be stronger…like Kagome…Kaede…even like Kikyo.

******Hikari was momentarily distracted when he heard the loud wail.

"I wonder what happened to my old friend." Ichi commented before turning his attention back to Hikari. "Maybe your little miko did something to him."

"Why don't you check on him?" Hikari challenged.

"No thank you." He rushed toward Hikari, but he crouched to the ground and swiped out his leg, causing the ground to shift. Sensing the move before it happened, Ichi managed to take to the air; he came down, his blade pointed downward. Hikari had both hands balled into fists and pressed against his chest.

As Ichi drew closer, he thrust both fist upward sending a shockwave of his own; unfortunately, it wasn't as strong as Ichi's and he managed to fly right through it. Hikari jumped back as Ichi's blade made contact with the ground, almost cutting off his feet. He landed and stood upright.

He chuckled. "I feel sorry for you. You can't even produce a simple spell like that." He lifted his blade high. "Watch and behold."

He swung his sword down swiftly, causing a massive wave of air to push Hikari once more into the trunk of a air, but Ichi didn't stop there; once Hikari hit the trunk, he lifted his right hand and held it out toward him. He brought is fingers in slowly.

Hikari lifted his head in shock. He gripped his throat, attempting to dislodge the unseen hold Ichi had on his throat; his mouth opened as his oxygen was slowly being cut off. Ichi's fingers drew closer and closer together.

Once he had Hikari on the ground, he stepped forward, but suddenly Rin appeared in front of Hikari. Her hands were in the same position as her stunning spell; she closed her eyes and sent a spark of energy at Ichi. Not expecting the attack, he flew backward as the force touched his face. He fell into a stack of trees.

Exhausted, she dropped her hands to her sides; Hikari could see thin tendrils of smoke floating around her palms. He slowly got to his feet just as Rin stumbled to the ground.

"RIN!" He rushed to her and held her in his arms.

In the trees, Ichi managed to regain himself. His face was burning; one hand was covering his left eye. As he removed it, he noticed how strange his vision appeared.

"That bitch…she blinded me in one eye."

He held up his blade and looked at his reflection. His left eye was completely white and a thin scar ran down the length of his face.

"AARGH!" He closed his eyes and centered on Hikari and Rin. He saw Hikari holding an unconscious Rin in his arms; he was splashing water onto her face. When the vision faded, Ichi opened his eyes once more.

"This isn't over." He got to his feet and sheathed his sword. "Where is that moron…IZU?"

Izu materialized by his side; Ichi threw out his arm, making contact with Izu's face. This sent the yokai back a few feet. Ichi approached him angrily.

"You were supposed to take care of her…what happened?"

Izu was moving back quickly, slipping through a space in the trees, but he managed to return before his charge.

"I'm sorry young master…she stunned me."

Ichi growled.

"Master…what happened to your eye?"

Ichi turned away from Izu and glared into space; he was seeing them again. This time, Rin had awoken.

"I'm not finished with them yet…let's go."

They disappeared from the scene.

******Hikari bruised the leaves on the rock a bit more; once he had the right amount, he rubbed the paste onto the wraps and brought them over.

Rin had her hands in her lap; she watched as Hikari wrapped them carefully.

"Thank you." She said softly as he tended to her wounds quietly. His silence bothered her. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't have risked your life for me." He tied a knot before sitting back.

"I didn't want him to hurt you."

"You could have been hurt yourself."

She lowered her gaze.

"After I managed to stun that other one, I thought I could help you. When I saw him coming at you…I just…lost it I guess."

"I was doing fine Rin." He got to his feet. "I didn't need your help."

"Hikari." She called, but he had already disappeared into the brush.

Hikari walked a few steps before he came to a complete stop. He crouched low to the ground and picked up a few stray leaves; he lifted his hand and watched as they slowly fell to the ground. He then cupped his hand and the scattered leaves began to swirl around in the middle of his palm; he watched them dance for a while before disconnecting the spell.

He stood to his feet and glanced into the darkness; his pride was bruised. There was no need for Rin to come to his rescue; now, the power she exhibited left her drained and her hands bruised. He didn't know how long it would take for them to heal or how long it would take until she regained her strength; one thing he did know for sure…he wasn't going to let her fight his battles. He also wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

Hikari lifted his hand and peered at his palm.

"I have to get stronger." He produced a fist. "I will get stronger."

Hikari's grip tightened, causing the ground around him to shake slightly. As his ears picked up on Rin's frightened sounds, he loosened his grip and dropped his hand.

"HIKARI…WHERE ARE YOU?" She called.

He closed his eyes and returned by her side. **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

They've been traveling for a few days. Rin brought her hands up and peeled back a small portion of her wrappings; her palms were still red and blistered. She softly touched a spot and grimaced in pain.

"Do they still hurt?"

She looked up to find Hikari staring at her, a look of concern on his face.

"A bit."

"Let me look at them."

She approached him and held out her hands; she watched as he carefully unwrapped the bindings, exposing her pink flesh. The blisters were larger now, but at least some were healing.

"Do you know what you're looking at?" She asked with a trace of humor. She was glad when he smiled.

"Not really, but I take it they should look better than this right?"

"Yeah." She said softly as she extracted her hands; she tried to rewrap the bindings, but couldn't.

"You need fresh ones. Come on." He took her wrist and guided her to the ground.

He was carrying around a small satchel on his back which he removed; she crossed her legs, holding her hands palms out on her lap. Hikari opened the top and rummaged inside for the fresh bindings and herbal paste they made several days ago.

"Oh no." Hikari whispered as he removed the small tube.

"What is it?"

"It's dried up." He opened the small tube and stuck his thin finger inside; when he removed it, his finger was covered in dust.

"Maybe there's a stream or well nearby; you could try hydrating it."

"I guess." He looked around. "I don't hear anything." He replaced the tube and removed the bindings.

"If you're able to manipulate the environment, could you produce water?"

He smiled as he unwound some strips. "It doesn't work that way. We can move solid objects like rocks, trees, or the ground; water doesn't count as a solid object unless it's frozen."

"Have you tried?"

He glanced at her. "No."

She shrugged. "Maybe one day you could."

His lips curved into a brief smile as he tried to wrap her hands; he could hear her intake of breath as his hands grazed each blister.

"You've never tried that spell before have you?" He asked not looking up.

"How'd you know?" She smiled crookedly.

"Just a lucky guess. I'm assuming since miko's can heal others, surely they can heal themselves."

"That's true, but…since I don't know this spell I'm not sure how I can heal myself."

He finished wrapping her hands. "There, this should do until we can find a stream somewhere." He placed the wrappings back in his bag.

"Why did you try it if you didn't know what it could do?" He closed the top and faced her. She was looking over her hands.

"I'm trying to be a good priestess." She rested her hands in her lap, but kept her head down. "I haven't been doing a very good job lately though."

"What makes you say that?"

"That day you came to our village? I was attempting to heal a sick child, but…my concentration was so bad that…I almost killed him."

"Was he very sick?"

"Yeah."

"And have you ever tried healing someone that sick before?" She shook her head. "You can't berate yourself for losing concentration; you were probably so desperate to heal him that you lost focus…everyone does that."

She looked at him. "Have you?"

He brought his legs up. "I've never had the chance to test my skills…until recently."

She watched his sad eyes lower.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories."

"That's something that can't be helped." He got to his feet. "We better get moving before it gets dark." He helped her to her feet.

"I may not be able to hear water right now, but I do hear voices. I think we're close to a village; maybe we can find a priestess to heal you."

******He watched them until they disappeared through a cluster of trees. His large red eyes blinking rapidly as their scent invaded his mind; he closed his eyes and savored the girl's. A human. It's been a while since he tasted the flesh of a young girl like her; her companion, a weak yokai he knew, paid no mind to his presence. Just to be on the safe side though, he concealed his scent.

When they disappeared, he slowly emerged from his hiding place. His large muscled arms hung low to the ground, his knuckles picking up dirt as he walked; his wide mouth was open in a sneer showing sharp teeth covered in dark stains. His eyes, still blinking, focused on their blurred features; he couldn't hear them, but he watched their mouths move rapidly. They were closing in on that village.

His mouth grew wider as he stumbled along the path they were leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

She was the first to notice them. She was bending over her garden when they stepped out of the wooded enclosure; the young girl was first, but when another emerged, her heart stopped. He looked human, but his eyes told another story; she had a basket in her hands. Looking behind her, she adjusted the large basket on her hip and approached them.

"Hello there." The young girl called in greeting.

"Hello." The woman returned happily, making sure to keep her eyes trained on the male. She noted the girl's hands were in bandages. "What brings you here?"

The woman was an elderly lady of an indeterminate age. Her gray hair was long and tied behind her head with a few wisps falling at the sides of her face; her eyes were a deep green and there were laugh lines around the corners. She was wearing a dark brown, basic kimono and she was carrying a wicker basket filled with vegetables.

"I was wondering if you had a priestess in this village." The young girl asked as she held up her hands.

The elderly lady approached her. "Oh my, what happened to you?"

"I tried casting a spell I didn't know."

It was then the woman noticed her miko uniform of red and white.

"A young priestess in training?" She said happily, showing pearly white teeth that contrasted with her dark complexion. "But you're so young."

Rin blushed. "I'm Rin and this is Hikari."

He nodded, but the woman didn't return the gesture.

"I'm Kazue and I'm the priestess of this small village."

"Nice to meet you."

"What is the name of this place?" Hikari asked looking around.

Kazue didn't like the way his eyes scanned the area.

"We are known as Heiwa; a small little village just on the outskirts of the eastern province. Nothing special." She waved a dismissive hand.

Rin noted several people staring at them from their doorways; there were also children running around.

"Come, let's get you some food and I'll tend to those hands." Kazue glanced at Hikari one final time before taking Rin by the arm and guiding her further into the village.

******As they strolled through, Hikari took notice of the people's faces. They seemed watchful; it bothered him, but he made no comment. Several children ran in their direction, surrounding Hikari.

"Hey mister you want to play?"

"Yeah, we need another person on our team."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Kazue screamed suddenly, surprising both Rin and Hikari.

The children scurried away. Kazue produced a small smile and chuckled.

"Sorry about that….my home is up ahead."

Hikari watched her retreating figure; Rin caught his gaze and raised an eyebrow. Without comment, he followed them to a small one story straw roofed home. The entrance was permanently open as Kazue made her way inside; she deposited her basket in a corner and proceeded to a large cabinet near the back wall. Rin entered the dark hut, but Hikari remained outside.

As Kazue rummaged through her cabinets, Rin took notice of the small and empty home. There was a brazier situated in the middle of the room, a flat futon off to the side and several piles of rotted vegetables; she could hear the buzzing of flies.

"Uh, lady Kazue?"

"Yes?" She didn't turn as she retrieved a small container; she opened it and smelled its contents. "Not this one." She replaced it and continued her search.

"Pardon me for saying so, but if you're a priestess how come you live in such a place?"

Kazue turned, a smile on her face. "I chose to give up material things once I became a miko." She wobbled toward her with a large canister in her hand.

"A priestess doesn't need much. Besides, I spent my young years traveling the countryside helping those who needed it; when I came upon this village it was time for me to settle down." She held out her hand. "Have a seat dear."

Rin lowered herself at the same time Kazue did; she opened the canister.

"This will heal those wounds on your hands." She placed the canister down and brought Rin's hands close to her; she started to undo the bindings.

"What kind of spell were you conjuring?"

"A stunning spell…I think. I didn't think it would cause this much damage." She cringed once her bare skin was exposed.

"I dare say it must have been a powerful one." She reached down and extracted a large glob of green paste.

"Yes."

Kazue smoothed it on Rin's hands; she closed her eyes in satisfaction as the medicine began to close her wounds. Kazue watched her, but kept stealing glances outside. The one known as Hikari was leaning on her fence post.

"Tell me young Rin, that man you're traveling with…who is he to you?" She asked quietly.

Rin opened her eyes suddenly unsure how to respond.

"Oh, he's just a friend."

"Hmm…and you're traveling with him?" Kazue kept her eyes on her work.

"We're going back to his province in the western realm…where his clan resided."

Kazue stole another look to him.

"Do you know what he is?" Kazue asked quietly as she removed more paste.

"Uh…what do you mean?" Rin asked suspiciously.

Kazue raised her eyes. "He's a yokai am I right?"

Rin involuntarily drew her hands back, but Kazue resumed with her duties.

"How…how…"

"His features may be that of a man, but his eyes tell a different story. By the looks of him I'd say he isn't that powerful, but still…once a demon always a demon."

Rin snatched her hands away. "HE'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Kazue smiled sweetly. "Ah the tales of women falling in love with demons. When will it end?" She replaced the top on her canister and got to her feet; Rin did the same and approached her.

"Kazue, please…Hikari is a gentle soul."

"How can you make that statement? How long have you been traveling with him young girl?" Kazue was facing her now, but Rin kept quiet.

"Listen to me child." Kazue now had her hands clutched at Rin's shoulders. "You can't keep traveling with that beast; at any moment, he'll turn on you."

"What makes you so sure?"

Kazue lowered her hands. "Because…for months now our village has been plagued by this…demon known as Akuma."

"A…demon?" Rin whispered.

"Yes. Akuma was once a man who struck a deal with a lowly demon from his travels; when he returned he seemed…different. I inquired about his health, said he was fine, but…when I looked into his eyes…I knew what he really was." Kazue walked toward her door and stared at Hikari.

"In the early hours I was awoken by the most horrible scream; I ran out and found Akuma clutching a severed arm in its mouth. He wasn't the same man we knew; his form had changed considerably overnight. We renamed him Akuma, realizing that the man who resided here…no longer existed." She faced her once more.

"That is why I am telling you to rid yourself of this demon. If you stay here, it won't take the villagers long to…."

"SCRAWWWWWWW!"

The scream stopped Kazue's warning; it was so loud it shook the foundation of the small house. Hikari came running inside.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Kazue faced him. "Akuma is coming." She pointed a shaky finger at Hikari. "You…your scent brought it here."

"What are you talking about?"

"SCRAWWWWW!"

The scream was closer. Screams erupted in the village; Rin and Kazue ran out and saw everyone fleeing into their homes.

"There is no escape from it; locking your doors will do no good." She faced Hikari once more. "Leave this village now! Leave us in peace and maybe he will pass us by."

A frantic Rin turned to Hikari. "We have to do something."

"Why? They don't want me here."

"There's a demon coming; we can't leave them."

"Watch me!" He took a hold of Rin's wrist and started to pull. "We better get moving before it catches us here."

Rin planted her feet firmly in the ground.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE THESE PEOPLE HIKARI…YOU CAN HELP!"

"WHY SHOULD I HELP THEM? DON'T YOU SEE…THEY FEAR ME."

"This is not about you Hikari…it's about this small village. Please…help them."

The scream once more erupted the village; Hikari looked past Rin and noticed a large beast with thick arms emerge from the enclosure. Its mouth was wide, showing teeth dripping with something.

"Please Hikari." Rin begged as the monster jumped high, landing on the roof of another home. It thrust its hands into the straw and ripped it open, dropping inside; they heard grunting noises and then the door burst open. The monster let out another wail as it continued to the next home, but then stopped when it spotted Rin.

A large tongue emerged from between its teeth.

"SCRAWWWWW!"

It ran forward. Hikari threw Rin aside and brought his forearms up, slamming them together. This caused the ground surrounding the beast to rise high, blocking it inside; Hikari grabbed her wrist and stumbled backward. The screams the beast was creating were muffled; within seconds, the beast burst through the trap, sending rocks everywhere.

Breathing hard, it stared at them, its tongue hanging limply outside its mouth. Its mouth opened a fraction; a faint mist began to emit from it. Kazue reached inside her kimono and produced a large amulet; holding it up, she steadily approached Akuma.

"KAZUE NO!" Rin screamed as she tried to run toward the woman, but Hikari held her at bay.

Akuma watched with interest as Kazue approached him; he tilted his head to one side as she rotated the device in front of him.

"Be gone Akuma…you have invaded our world for far too long…you don't belong here…go back…to the netherworld."

Kazue lifted her hand, palm out and blew dust into its face.

"Shit." Hikari muttered.

Akuma brought his large hands up to his eyes; Kazue blew more dust in his face.

"Kazue…stop!" Hikari screamed, but she wasn't listening.

Hikari noticed it first. Akuma's hands were balled into fist and lifting slowly from the ground.

"Stay here Rin." Hikari positioned her behind Kazue's house as he made his way to the scene. "Kazue…you need to get back."

"No demon! I will expel this monster from this village once and for all."

"KAZUE!" He screamed.

"Be gone Akuma." She chanted.

Akuma had both arms raised high; Kazue glared into its eyes, holding the amulet high above her head. As his arms came swiftly down, Kazue closed her eyes, welcoming death. Akuma brought his arms down, but Kazue was suddenly flung aside, an arm snaking around her torso; she was on her knees, her back to Akuma, when a loud crunch erupted in her ears. Fragments of rock scattered past her eyesight; slowly she turned her head and found Hikari with his left arm up, holding Akuma's hands at bay. The other arm was protectively around her middle; she looked at his face and saw hate, but hate towards this demon.

Hikari could feel his feet sinking into the ground.

"Kazue…go…hide." He struggled as the weight continued to press down on him.

Transfixed that this demon saved her, Kazue could only watch as he removed his hand from her middle to hold up Akuma's weight.

"NOW!" He barked as he pushed himself up, shoving Akuma away from him. He got to his feet.

"I asked you to hide Kazue." He stated without facing her.

"I will not be idle while…"

"JUST SHUT UP OLD LADY. THAT THING WILL KILL YOU IN A SECOND!" Kazue's eyes were wide in surprise. "Let me handle it okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Akuma screamed and pounded the dirt with his knuckles as Hikari slowly approached him.

"It's just you and me Akuma."

Akuma gazed at him with his red eyes; they continued to rapidly blink.

As Hikari faced off with Akuma, his breathing started to quicken, his pulsed raced and his vision began to take on a strange hue. Akuma and the surrounding village was no longer in plain sight; instead his eyes started to see inside Akuma. Deep within the beast was a thin man huddled in a fetal position; the form appeared to be suspended in this creature. He was unsure what this meant, but he continued to focus.

Within seconds, points of Akuma's body began to light up; Hikari didn't know why but he knew these were his weak spots. His neck, his lower legs, his shoulders, and his forehead. Hikari knew without looking that his strength came from his massive forearms; Akuma shifted forward.

Hikari stepped forward as well, not realizing another slight transformation was occurring; his nails were elongated and seeping something that sizzled when it hit the earth. Rin was surprised at the sight; Kazue had her eyes closed and the amulet close to her chest.

Hikair's mouth opened slightly as he gritted his teeth; he started to emit a low growl. He ran forward, jumped high and raised one hand high in the air; expecting the attack, Akuma rounded his large body bringing his foot in contact with Hikari's backside. With a swift kick, he sent Hikari flying forward, but instead of landing in the dirt face first, he landed on his feet in a crouch. One hand pressed to the ground, he lifted his head as Akuma faced him; his long tongue licked the outside of his mouth. Hikari stood with a smile.

"That was stupid of me; of course you'd know I'd go for your weak spots." Hikari involuntarily cracked the knuckles on his fingers.

Akuma, with his knuckles firmly in the dirt, crouched low. The sockets of his eyes opened wider; Hikari took notice of a strange light emitting from within. He prepared himself.

Akuma's eyes started to pulsate. Hikari, tired of waiting, ran forward with one arm pulled back into a fist; Akuma's eyes shot a ray of energy into Hikari's chest, throwing him back once more.

"HIKARI!" Rin screamed as she got to her feet. She tried to run toward him, but Kazue held her back.

"You can't help him now." She pulled her back down.

Hikari, struggled to sit up. With a hand flat on his chest, he sat up and noticed the large burn. He hunched over from the pain.

"HIKARI!" Rin screamed again, causing Akuma to turn in her direction. He moved forward.

Seeing the danger they were in, Hikari got to his feet. He held his arms out, palms upward, and quickly ran toward the demon's back; as he moved, pieces of small stones were emerging following him in the process. When he was inches away, Akuma turned with his arm raised, but Hikari flung his arms forward sending the shards into its flesh. The small blades hit Akuma everywhere.

Although it did no damage to him, it gave Hikari time to position himself. While Akuma was distracted by the small blows, he made another attempt to jump over him. This time he did. As he passed over its head, Akuma swung upward, but Hikari was too quick. He came down swiftly, back slicing Akuma's neck in the process severing his head.

As the body fell to the ground, the heat from Hikari's nails began to burn away at the flesh; as the creature dissolved, the thin man was left exposed to the elements. He groaned as he sat up.

"What…what happened…where am I?" He asked. Realizing he was naked, he quickly covered himself with embarrassment.

"HIKARI!" Rin ran from behind her hiding spot and into his arms. "Are you okay?" She asked as she pulled away. He appeared to be back to normal.

"Fine." He smiled down at her.

Rin gazed down to his chest and was stunned; she tenderly touched his skin.

"But…I thought you were hit?" She asked.

Embarrassed by the touch, he took a step back. "I guess it didn't do that much damage." He laughed nervously.

Rin continued to stare at him sadly.

Kazue was tending to the man; she draped a discarded blanket around his form and led him inside her home.

"Who is he?" Rin asked as she faced the woman.

"My son." She said softly.

"Your…son?" Rin stated in disbelief.

"Yes. He was possessed by that demon when his family was killed; after a while I suppose he gave up and allowed the demon to control him. I couldn't break through to him."

"Will he be alright?" Hikari asked with concern.

"He is free now so I will take care of him." She faced Hikari. "Thank you for saving me," she paused briefly. "My amulet sends demons back to the netherworld; I was willing to die myself since I couldn't save my son, but…"

Kazue broke off, unable to finish the statement. "If you would like to stay the night you're welcome; it'll be dark soon."

"Thanks, we'd like that." Rin said happily.

Kazue nodded before entering her home.

******That night, Rin rubbed more of the paste Kazue gave her onto her hands; when she unwrapped them she was glad they were healing properly. Although she didn't need the paste anymore, she reapplied extra just to be on the safe side. As she rewrapped her hands, her mind kept going back to Hikari's slight transformation during his fight with Akuma.

It was a strange sight. Even stranger, he didn't know he could do that.

"Something just…came over me." He said when she asked about it.

She smiled at the memory.

"Rin?"

The whisper made her jump; she turned and found herself staring at Hikari's shadow just outside Kazue's door. She glanced to make sure the old woman and her son were asleep before getting to her feet; she found him leaning against the wooden fence. She approached him.

"How are your hands?" He asked.

"The paste Kazue gave me is working."

"That's good."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright…just thinking."

"About what happened to you?" He nodded. "Your father never mentioned what kind of transformation you'll go through?"

"Everything my father would have told me never came Rin." He said sadly. "I guess he thought when my ceremony took place that would have been the right time to explain everything." He looked down. "I'm so lost in this path I'm supposed to take."

"Thank you for saving Kazue." She said softly.

"I couldn't allow her to die."

"Even if she shunned you?"

He lifted his gaze, but didn't face her. "Her dying would not have stopped that demon…besides." He faced her. "I couldn't let that thing roam free…killing innocent people."

"I knew that much."

He noted her smile and returned it.

"Well, at least you know one thing…your determination to save someone gave you what you needed."

"Yeah."

"What was that coming from your nails…it sizzled when it hit the ground."

He lifted his hand and gazed at his fingers; they had reverted back to its normal size. "I don't know…acid maybe."

"Maybe it's something that expels demons." He stared at her. "Think about it. Kazue's son was trapped in that monster yet when you sliced off its head you didn't touch him."

"You're right." He said quietly.

"I don't know myself, but once we get to your western village I'm sure we'll find all the answers."

"I hope you're right Rin." He dropped his hand and returned to his previous position, but a thought struck him. "You…weren't afraid were you…of me?" He chanced a look to her.

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know…I just…"

She touched his arm. "There's no reason for me to be afraid of you Hikari." She said softly. Her tone made him look away shyly.

"You have a good heart...that much I know." She finished.

"Thanks."

They were quiet for a while.

"You better get some sleep." He offered without looking at her.

"Aren't you tired?"

"We yokai do not sleep." He produced a half smile.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow then…goodnight."

"Goodnight." He whispered as he watched her enter Kazue's home.

******He took his nails and peeled away the last stray skin from his forehead; leaning further into the mirror, he ran a finger down the length of his scar. His milky white eye staring back at him.

"Now we could be twins."

Ichi stared at Izu through the mirror with malice; Izu was laughing, but when he caught the glare he stopped.

"That wench is going to pay for what she did." He continued to stare at his features with disgust.

"Why not wear an eye patch young master?"

"Izu, if you don't…." Suddenly he stopped. His eyes were frozen in the mirror.

"Master…what is it?" Izu stepped closer. He noticed Ichi's reflection was grinning. "Master?"

"So, he's conquered step one in his transformation phase." He turned and faced Izu. "Interesting."

He held one hand behind his back while the other cupped his chin; he started pacing around his chambers.

"Who do you mean young master?"

"Nishimura of course. I just sensed his transformation."

"You…you mean he was able to transform into a Daiyokai?"

"No you fool. This is just phase one; he's got a long way to go before he reaches the final stage, but I won't let him." He touched the scar across his eye.

"Izu." He faced the small man. "Why don't you pay them another visit? Send my regards." He started to walk away.

Izu watched him. "Uh…what will you be doing young master?"

There was a large throne situated against the wall; Ichi sat in it and tossed one leg over the other.

"Why, I will be watching." He held out his palm and a large orb materialized. "To see what kind of powers he possesses."

Izu ran a hand over his bald head and scratched. "So, you want me to put myself in danger so you can see what kind of powers he has?"

Ichi glared at him. "I doubt he's stronger than you."

"What about the girl?"

"What about her? Do you fear her too…a mere human." He laughed.

"It's not that master…I…"

"THEN WHAT?" He stood to his feet, hands balled into fists. Izu backed away, raising his hands over his head.

"Forgive me young master, but…I'm just merely asking about her."

Ichi returned to his seat, the orb still floating inches from his face.

"Stop worrying about that human; just get Nishimura to use some of his new powers on you."

"Whatever you wish master."

Izu bowed low before disappearing. Ichi crossed his legs before going back to the orb; Hikari came into focus. Ichi raised his other hand and waved it around the orb, causing the scene to shift; he was now watching Rin sleeping.

His face twisted into a smile.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
